Mushroom Kingdom Warriors
:This page refers to 's page. For other games of the same name see Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Orchilias Studios) and Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Thingofnothing's). Mushroom Kingdom Warriors is an upcoming game for the Wii U releasing in 2015. It combines the action of Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors series with the world of Mario, and will be developed by Billy-Luigi Productions and will be published by Nintendo. It is very simmilar to the game Hyrule Warriors with being the same gameplay. Story After Mario saved Princess Peach from Bowser, Princess Peach no longer wanted to be kidnapped once again, so she sent her loyal Toads to build a huge wall, called the Enc,between Bowser's Castle and Princess Peach Castle so Bowser no longer could reach the Castle. Many years the Mushroom Kingdom lived in peace and harmony, but Bowser had a new evil plan; Sending enemies to terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom and destroying Peach's Castle. Bowser became Giga Bowser and broke down the wall seperating the two castles. The three pieces of the Mushroom Wall were sent flyig in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser took Peach's Castle over and took her place as the King of Mushroom Kingdom wich is now called Bowser Kingdom. Now Mario & his friends are searching for the three Mushroom Wall Pieces. Gameplay The gameplay is very simmilar to Dynasty Warriors, ''but now including diffirent characters from the Mario Series. One diffirence is that the Characters are not always holding weapons but are also using diffirent techniques like the Ground Pound and a Stomp and can also use different Power-Ups like the Mega Mushroom and Ice Flower. The stages are based from the 3D Super Mario Games: Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World. Characters The Characters are based from the '''Super Mario Series' (Mario, Luigi and Peach are from Super Mario Bros., Daisy from Super Mario Land, Pianta from Super Mario Sunshine etc. etc. etc.). Heroes The game will feature many heroes from almost all Mario Games. *'Heroic Mustache Man, Mario': An all-round character wich saves Peach every time from Bowser. He is known for using many power-ups in his games as well as here. *'The Green Ally, Luigi': He has been in Mario's shadow for decades but finaly got a chance to stand in the spotlight in The Year of Luigi 2013. *'Damsell in Distress, Peach': Princess Peach is fast character and can use many items like Perry the Parasol. *'The Flowery Tomboy, Daisy': Altough she hadn't got much love recently, in this game we know more about her interests and personality other then see loves sports and flowers. *'The Yellow Millionaire, Wario': He may not run the fastest but has some strong attacks. He is most known for being a greedy man who loves money but here he isn't all that. *'Purple Prankster, Waluigi': He is a fast character with a lot of technique. This purple plumber is more villain like then his brother Wario and a much smarter. *'Princess of the Galaxy, Rosalina': Not much is known about her since her debut but she has become a recurring character in the series. She has magic abilities wich she uses to attack. *'Leader Luma, Lubba': Lubba is the Captain of Starship Mario. Like Rosalina, he attacks using magic abilities. *'Happy-Go-Lucky, Yoshi': This happy dinosaur hides himself in eggs on the battlefields but after saving all the Yoshi's you can play as him. He has much egg based attacks. *'Pink Egg Shooter, Birdo': Birdo is unlocked once playing as Yoshi and beating the Story Mode. Like Yoshi she is a dinosuar with much Egg based attacks. *'The Plant People, Pianta': Pianta's are a happy species that live on Delfino Isle. Piantas also have small palm trees growing out of the top of their heads. *'The Shell Creature, Noki': Noki's are a happy and relaxing species who evolved from a shellfish. *'The Elderly Toad, Toadsworth': Toadsworth is Peach's longtime steward. He aids both Peach and Mario in various games. *'Loyal Mushroom, Captain Toad': Captain Toad always uses his pickaxe and many other items. While he cannot jump doesn't make him weak. *'Mushroom of Joy, Toadette': She is a happy Toad who loves music. She appears to have a relationship with Toad. *'Big Royal Bee, Honey Queen': Honey Queen is a Big Bee full of Joy. Her attacks arevery unique in comparison to some other Characters. She is smaller here just like on Mario Kart 7. Villains Like the heroes the game will geature many villains from past Mario Games. *'King Koopa, Bowser': The fearsome King of Koopas has some strong moves. He is big and can breathe fire to his oppponents. *'Little Troublemaker', Bowser Jr.: Being Bowsers only son is making him a spoiled kid. Using his paintbrush he can fight like no other characters. *'The Blue Wizard, Kamek': Kamek has a variation of spells like changing the battlefield and transforming the enemies. *'The Giant Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha': Petey Piranha is a giant mutated Piranha Plant. He uses Vines and Goop to attack and can also fly for a while. *'King of Bombs, Big Bob-Omb': In his homeland he is the leader of all Bob-Ombs. He has become a notable boss in the series, first appearing in Super Mario 64. *'Boo Leader, King Boo': Being the only villain to ever kidnapped Mario, makes him somewhat rare. He can turn invisible while attacking and has a very long tongue. *'Massive Lakitu, Giga Lakitu': He throws spinies to his opponents and can also shoot lighning bolts. Altough he's realy heavy, he can be seen floating on a Thunder Cloud. *'The Digging Boss, Major Burrows': If you can't see him above the ground, he is digging in the earth. But if their is no earth he can't Dig. *'Burned King Koopa, Dry Bowser': He exists of only Bones wich he can throw on the battlefield. He may be a bit faster then his living counterpart but he is a bit weaker. These villains appear as Duo Bosses, a new feature introduced in this game were the player has to fight 2 bosses at the same time. * Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi: These two are very quick and hard to hit. * Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach: This metalic pair are maybe slow but have very powerfull attacks. * Asteroid Mario & Asteroid Peach: This is the first appereance of these two bosses. They are fast as a comet and have some dark magic-like powers. They can also hover in mid-air. Playable Characters Heroes Villains DLC Characters Stages Tutorial Stage Super Mario 64 Stages Super Mario Sunshine Stages Super Mario Galaxy 1/2 Stages Super Mario 3D Land/World Stages Gallery Characters Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Hack and Slash Games